


Dear Diary

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel being a dumdum, F/M, Fluff, L-Bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Castiel finds your diary, and - not knowing what it was - read it.





	Dear Diary

You hummed quietly, walking aimlessly around the bunker. You felt rested, relaxed. You turned to enter you room, and were surprised that Castiel was standing in the middle of it, back to you. His head was bowed, as if he was reading something. "Hey Cas? What are you reading?" He turned to you, eyes confused. Your eyes fell on the book in his hands. It was your diary. You froze in place, unable to move your feet from shock. "Cas, that-that's my... diary you're reading!", you squeaked, trying not to get angry at him. "Is this bothering you? It was laying on the bed, I thought you were writing a novel. I didn't realize it was private. I am sorry, (YN)", he said, tilting his head. You took a shaky breath.

"How much did you read?", you mumbled out, raking your fingers through your hair. "I've read it all" You face went pale, and then a vibrant red. He read it. Every single page. Every single fantasy you wrote out. Every love declaration for him. Your legs felt weak, and you felt the urge to turn and run away from the embarrassment. You opened and closed your mouth, unable to form any words. "Your writing is very poetic.", Cas said, putting the book down on its original place on the bed. "Thank... thanks, I guess?" You sneaked to the bed, quietly sitting down on the bed, and kept your gaze on the floor. Your cheeks were still burning. Cas sat down beside you. He seemed uneasy too. "Are you... angry now?" His voice was quiet, but it still startled you. You sighed, shaking your head slightly. "I can't be angry at you... you didn't know any better. Just... don't do it ever again, okay?" He nodded.

A few minutes of silence helped you calm down a bit. Maybe he thought of it as platonic? Suddenly there was warmth around your hand. You looked up to see Castiels hand resting on yours. "I wanted to ask you... did you mean it?" You gulped, blinking. "What?" His eyes closed, and he took a deep breath. "I love you. Did you mean it." Your throat tightened, you didn't get a word out. "Breathe, (YN).", Castiel whispered. Immediately you took a desperate breath. Your heart beat loudly in your chest. "I-it's true. I... love you, Castiel." Your eyes closed waiting for rejection, anger or hate. Something soft pressed against your cheek. "I love you too." And then a pair of lips was pressed against yours.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
